Russia X Reader: Meteor Shower
by gamergirlexp
Summary: A meteor hit Russia in the head, making a certain someone appear in his dream... in a sexy way... M for a reason. Don't like, don't read.


_This was meant to be in an entire XReader series alike to Romantic meetings, but i decided not to start that again._

*''*^*''*

"Oh my god..." you sighed. "How the heck did this happen?"

You, the country of Caelus, sat in a chair next to Russia's bed and looked at his head sadly. A meteorite had fell onto him not too long ago and you were worried for his health.

"Seriously, what are the odds?..." you set an ice pack onto his head.

Russia chuckled and looked up at you. "Da. It doesn't happen very often."

You rolled your eyes. "You're acting like this happens all the time."

He put a hand onto your cheek. "Don't worry, I am very strong, I can handle this."

"I sure hope so. I'm not a medic." you kissed his bruise and placed the ice pack back onto him.

"Kolkolkol..."

Russia awoke in the middle of the night. You both had fallen asleep, your head on the edge of his bed. The nation smiled, loving your cute face. He laid his head back on the pillow comfortably, closing his eyes for a moment before hearing a noise. His eyes shot open, looked towards you, who he found to have disappeared.

"Caelus?..." he almost whispered, curious to your disappearance.

Suddenly, you walked into the room, dressed in a lacy bra and matching panties. The look on your face was one of lust and need.

"C...Caelus?..." his eyes widened at the sight of you. "Wh-what are you doing?..."

You approached his bed, climbing on to the bed and kissing him. "I want to become one with Russia~!"

He blushed immensely and hesitated before holding you on top of him, kissing back. He dominated your mouth and then dominated the position by flipping you onto your back. He held you down and...

"Russia~!"

His eyes fluttered open. It was only a dream.

"C...Caelus?" he slowly sat up, smiling at you as you stood at the side of the bed. "P-privyet..." a blush covered his face as he remembered his dream.

You giggled, his blush making him look cute. "Do you have a fever?" you placed a hadn onto his forehead. "Your face is red."

The blush grew a bit as he felt the warm skin against his head.

"You don't feel too warm. I'll make you some soup just in case." you kissed his forehead and left into the kitchen.

Russia sighed, the dream repeating in his head, over and over again. Suddenly, a weight appeared on his legs. Looking up, he saw you on your hands and knees, swaying your butt a few feet from his face.

"C-Caelus?!" Russia's blush spread like a wildfire. "Y...You're naked..."

You nodded and looked back at him with a smirk. "Take me. Mmm~! Take me with your giant, Russian sausage."

Staring in shock, he slowly retracted his legs from under the blanket, feeling his pants become unbearably tight, and gave a lustful smirk. "You want it?..." he watched as you blushed a bit and nodded, before he removed his clothing, teasing you every so often by going slowly, and he grabbed your waist. "Caelus... I... I love you." he slowly inserted himself into you blushing at the nice, warm feeling.

Russia brushed his hands long your sides, moving them up to your chest. His lips left little kisses up your back, stopping to bite at your neck.

You gasped with pleasure, your limbs getting shaky and your cheeks flushed.

"My sunflower... you are so beautiful." His length slid out a bit, and was slammed back in.

Your arms became weak from the ecstasy of it all, and you fell into his awaiting hands, carrying you up onto his lap. "Oh Russia... oh... Russia... "

He thrusted faster as you continued moaning his name.

"Russia... Russia... Russia... Russia!"

Suddenly, his eyes flew open. "Another dream...?" he thought to himself.

"Hey, Russia. Your soup is ready." you set a bowl next to him, on the night table.

"Thank you Caelus." he sat up, blushing more and more as he slowly looked up at you.

Giggling at his cute blush, you asked, "Are you okay, you look warmer than before I made the soup."

His blush grew at your comment, making him a bit nervous. "Um.. N-no. Don't worry. I am fine." he quickly started eating the soup.

You sighed. His 'tough' act always made you worry. You knew when he was faking, every time he would.

Seeing your reaction, he stopped eating the soup and set it on the table. His lips went to your forehead, surprising you.

"Don't worry, I really am fine. I am just hurting a bit from the impact." his smile reassured you.

You smiled back.

"C-Caelus?.." he asked, blushing madly.

"Yeah?"

"W-Would you like to go out sometime?..." he looked away, expecting a 'no'.

Your eyes shined, your arms going around him in a big hug. "Y-yes. I'd love to."

He pulled you onto his lap and kissed you lovingly. "My sunflower."


End file.
